Daughter of Light and Dark
by becks89
Summary: -Abandoned-Jai (OC) literally falls into middle Earth and is brought to Elrond. She is weak and only trusts Legolas, but when he leaves, everything changes. Not quite sure about pairing, proabaly (LJ) Begins before FOTR, but continues on to it.


Hi everyone! This is my first ever fic, so please be nice to me and review! Disclaimer: Lord of the rings belongs to Tolkein, and Night World belongs to L.J.Smith. So no one is allowed to sue me, I have no money-I don't know how im going to manage from Christmas!  
  
Ive never actually read the lotr books, so im taking everything from the movie, so sorry if this bothers anyone.  
  
If no one knows what the Night World is, don't worry cos things will be explained during the story. Also, I know Jez was the first half vamp half human, but let's pretend she isn't ok? Bi! becks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom, tell me another story!" Squealed a young girl in her bed. The covers where drawn up so they rested under her neck, her beautiful red black hair spread across the pillow.  
  
"OK sweetie, but close your eyes and try to go to sleep." Her mother said, stroking the young girl's forehead with a sad smile on her face. The girl grinned, showing a mouth full of teeth. She closed her eyes, her plump eyelashes resting on her pale cheeks. The girl was beautiful, even though she was five years old. She had red black hair that reached her waist, a well defined face and breathtaking red eyes. Her red eyes seemed unnatural; they were the colour of blood and were deep and emotional.  
  
Her mother looked exactly the same as the young girl, except she had blue eyes. Her daughter's eyes came from her father's, deep and soulful, with a large fire in the depth of it.  
  
"Mom, you're not telling a story!" The girl protested, opening her eyes and revealing those startling eyes. Mom chuckled.  
  
"Sorry dear, I just was thinking of something, that's all."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Nothing you should worry about dear." Her mother said with another sad smile on her face. In all fact, her daughter should be worried, because tomorrow, her mother might not be alive.  
  
NO! Don't think like that! Mom scolded herself. Shaking her head of all thoughts, she started her daughter's favourite story, the story about a beautiful princess who triumphed over evil and fell in love with a handsome prince. By the time mom had finished, her daughter was asleep, looking very much like the angel she was. Mom kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead and headed out of the room, pausing by the doorframe.  
  
"I love you Jai. Don't forget that, whatever happens." Mom sighed, turning off the light and closing the door, knowing that that was probably the last time she would ever see her daughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was dark in the house, with an eerie feel to it. Luke motioned to his other friends to follow him through the door and into the hall. Immediately, interrupting the silence, a scream echoed through the house. Luke looked back to his friends, their faces mirroring his.  
  
"Move!" Luke yelled, running up the stairs to where the scream came from. He ran as fast as he could, a flashlight in one hand and a fighting stick in the other. As soon as he arrived on the top floor, he dashed into the room on the far end. He burst through the door and skidded to a halt, horrified by what he had seen. On the large white bed was a woman with jet black hair and high cheekbones. Her eyes were a deep sea blue and were glistening from the tears forming in her eyes. She was wearing an angelic white gown, making her even more beautiful. She was perfect. Except she had a large dagger in her chest. The gown was stained with blood, the red standing out horrifically. She stared at the man across the room, silently pleading him with her eyes. The man turned to Luke, and he could see the man's face. It was terrifying. The man had a large murderous grin on his face, his blood red eyes shining with evil and wickedness.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her, I'll do anything!" The woman screamed, despite the dagger in her chest.  
  
"You two had it coming. Vermin. That's what you and that disgusting daughter of yours are." The man said, never taking his eyes off Luke.  
  
"She's your daughter too!" The woman cried, tears staining her perfect face.  
  
"You're human. She's half human. I should have killed her when she was born." The man said angrily, taking out another dagger from his pocket.  
  
There was a sob, weak and restrained from somewhere behind the man. He turned, facing his daughter.  
  
"You're vermin, you know that? That's what you are, and you always will be vermin. A disgrace to the Night World." He said, ignoring the woman's screams from the bed. He raised his dagger and pulled his daughter towards him. Before Luke could react, the man swiped the dagger across the daughter neck. She screamed a scream that pierced Luke's heart and chilled it.  
  
"Let her go!" Luke shouted. "I mean it, I'll kill you!" He said, raising his fighting stick. The man grinned, and dropped the gasping daughter.  
  
"Jai! Jai!" The woman on the bed screamed loudly, trying to get up on the bed. The man quickly ran to the bed and raised the dagger in his hand. He brought it down swiftly, and the woman and the man both let out screams of pain. The woman had been stabbed in the leg, and the man had been pierced with Luke's fighting stick in the heart. With one gasp, the man crumpled to the floor, dead.  
  
Luke looked to the woman who had gone a pale white. She was dying, and she was beyond hope.  
  
"Jai." She croaked. The young daughter stood up weakly from the floor, her hand cupping the side of her neck, her pale hand stained with blood.  
  
"Mommy?" Jai sobbed quietly. Luke stood back, watching the upsetting scene unfold before him.  
  
"I love you Jai, remember that." The woman croaked weakly, cracking a small smile. She coughed onto the bed sheets, spraying blood over the white cloth.  
  
"Mommy? Don't go mommy!" Jai sobbed, grasping her mother's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Mommy?" Jai screamed, her hair wet from sweat and tears.  
  
Her mother smiled weakly again, and turned to Luke. "Thank you." She said, her voice just below a whisper. "Jai." She trailed off, her eyes glassy and cold, her body dead and white against the bed.  
  
"Mommy?" Jai screamed, still holding her hand. She shook it vigorously. "Mommy! Wake up, please!" Jai cried. Jai shook her mother by the shoulder, forgetting about her own injury. "Mommy! Mommy?" She whispered.  
  
Luke looked helplessly over to his friends who stood by the door, looking and feeling as helpless as he felt. Dropping the fighting stick, he took Jai who was crying hysterically by the arms and picked her up, settling her on his hip. Jai twisted and wriggled in Luke's grasp, she had to wake up mom! She was just sleeping, one more shake would wake her up. But Jai knew in the back of her young mind that her mother would never wake, no matter how many times she shook her. Jai sank back into Luke's arms, silently whispering 'mommy' over and over again. Luke walked to Jai's room and sat her down on the bouncy bed.  
  
"Are you OK kid? Let me see your wound." Luke whispered quietly. Jai said on the bed, motionless, still whispering quietly to herself. "Mom? Where's mommy?" Jai asked quietly, big fat tears rolling down her cheek. Luke sighed, and knelt down on one knee in front of Jai. He stared into those same red eyes Jai's father had, but Jai's were full of emotion and sadness.  
  
"She ain't coming back kid, she's dead." Luke said quietly. Jai gasped and looked to the wall, where her mother's room was behind.  
  
"I know." Jai said quietly, a lone tear trickling done her cheek. She sighed and looked back at Luke, a pained and saddened look on her face, a look Luke would never forget.  
  
She had known for many minutes, she had known her mother would die, would leave and never come back. She would be alone now, her mother was truly gone. Jai let one more tear done her cheek, the last tear she would release for the next twelve years. Jai knew that everything had changed in just a few moments, and nothing, nothing would ever be the same again. 


End file.
